What Have I Done?
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: Tiana is heartbroken when she learns that she might not get the building to her restaurant. But will a deal with a certain Shadow Man make her dream become a reality?


Who knew that three little words could ruin someone's life as they knew it? Who knew that three little words could change everything?

* * *

"You were outbid."

Tiana felt as though her heart would give out, she started to feel dizzy.

"What?" she asked the real estate agents.

"Well, a fellow came in offering the full amount in cash. Unless you can top his offer be Wednesday, you can kiss that place goodbye." Mr. Fenner answered.

Tiana could feel tears budding out of her eyes, but she did her best to hold them back.

"But we had an agreement, you promised!" she said angrily.

"Promises are like piecrusts," one of the Fenners said nonchalantly, "easily made, easily broken. Love the beignets though."

And with that, the men in the horse costume trotted away.

'How could they do this?' Tiana screamed in her head 'They knew exactly how hard I worked for this place, how much time and effort I put into my dream. And for what? More beignets to make and a broken heart."

Tiana couldn't take it anymore. Before anyone could stop her, she ran.

Tiana pushed passed the comically dressed party goers. She ignored the stares and Charlotte's calls to her.

"Tia? Tia! Come back!" she called.

As she ran, her thoughts kept racing. 'Can't believe this is happening. I've worked so hard to get just even the down payment payed. And they're giving it to someone else.'

Tiana was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone was also taking a stroll on the sidewalk getting closer and closer until…WHAM!!!!

Tiana fell backwards onto the ground.

"I am so sorry, sir. I didn't see you coming. I'm really sorry; I was preoccupied with my own thoughts." She said frazzled.

"It's alright, little lady." A smooth deep voice said.

Tiana looked up and felt her hart race.

It was him. It was the shadow man

"It looks like you were in a hurry to get somewhere." He said offering a hand.

Tiana hesitated, but took it anyway and was helped up onto her feet.

"Well, um, thank you sir. I'll just be heading off then." She said starting to turn away.

"Now what's your hurry, little lady?" he asked throwing and arm around her shoulder "Form the look of those tears going down your cheeks and the fact that you practically rammed me down from your obliviousness, I would say that there is something important on your mind."

Tiana felt uncomfortable with his boney arm around her shoulder. She wanted to leave and leave soon.

"Well, yes there is, but I believe that I must…go." She finished surprised. They were now in front of his shop. But how? They had barely taken 2 steps. Voodoo magick she assumed.

"Well why don't we talk about it in my little ol' shop. You can pull yourself together and then head on home to your mama. What do you say?" he suggested as the door opened.

Tiana didn't want to go in, but she did need to fix herself up to at least look decent for her mother. She didn't want her mama to see her like this.

'It goes against everything my parents have told me but…'

"Alright, fine, but just for a minute. And no funny business, I've heard of your mischief."

"Hm, after you." He said as he gestured to the door.

Tiana couldn't see it, but Dr. Facilier high fived his shadow.

They both walked over to his table. As Tiana was getting ready to sit, Dr. Facilier's shadow pushed in her chair causing her to sit abruptly.

The Doc handed her his handkerchief and she took it to wipe her eyes.

"So why don't you tell me why you ain't getting that building you've been saving for?"

Tiana stopped, her eyes grew wide as saucers, but she tried to compose herself.

"Now, how did you know that?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Please," he said holding his hand out "I know anything."

Suddenly a deck of cards appeared in his hand and he started to shuffle. Once he was done, he laid the deck out in front of him and spread out the cards.

"Pick three" he said.

She hesitated. Tiana knew it would probably cost money, which she didn't with her.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." He said charismatically

She was surprised, if she knew anything about this man, she knew that he liked money.

But maybe if she played along, he could go home faster.

Tiana picked three cards of the middle of the deck and held them up. They had no meaning to her so she handed them to Dr. Facilier. He took them out of her hand and set them down on the table. He flipped over the first and gazed at it for a moment.

The first card was the card of the past.

"Ah, now your father was a hard working man, yes? Working two, sometimes three shifts just to get your family along."

"So? Everyone knew that." She replied.

"Alright, alright, you're right I guess" he said defensively.

He flipped over the next card, the card of the present.

"And new you are working just as hard as he did. You really want that restaurant don't you?" he chuckled.

"Everyone knows that too." She said. 'He must be losing his touch.' She thought, mentally laughing at the voodoo doctor.

"Ah, but does everyone know that you lost the building for you dream restaurant because someone outbid you?"

"Oh, I have 'till Wed…" Tiana stopped short. Now how did he know that, it only happened an hour or two ago.

"Heh heh, I haven't 'lost my touch then'?" he asked.

He flipped over the final card, the card of the future. Dr. Facilier picked it up and looked at it for a moment. An eyebrow rose and he mischievously smiled. He handed her the card.

Tiana took a minute or two to look it over. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Is this supposed to be me?" she asked.

Dr. Facilier only nodded.

On the little card, there was a picture of a woman in a gorgeous white dress with a large fur shawl. The woman had a striking resemblance to Tiana. It was Tiana!

Suddenly, Dr. Facilier opened a bottle of a mysterious dark purple powder, sprinkled a good amount onto the palm of his hand and blew it toward Tiana.

Suddenly, Tiana was transported to somewhere that couldn't recognize. When she realizes where she was, she gasped. It was her restaurant! Her dream restaurant, just like on the card and in her dreams. There was hustle and bustle and a low murmur of her customers enjoying her food.

"Oh, wow," Tiana said in total shock.

"You see?" a voice behind her said "And this can all be yours, too."

Tiana turns to see Dr. Facilier sitting behind her, his feel propped up on the table.

"Really?" Tiana asked in disbelief "How?"

"All, we have to do is make a deal." He says.

"What kind of deal?" Tiana asked.

"Nothing too bad, now. All you have to do is shake my hand and your little ol' restaurant is yours." He said as he held out his hand.

'Oh, no, I knew this would be coming.' Tiana thought.

"Come now, Tiana." Dr. Facilier started. "Think of how hard you've worked for this, how hard your father worked for this. Don't' you think he'd want to see your dream become a success?"

Tiana was seriously considering his offer, but suddenly thought of something.

"What one second, now. What's the catch, what's in it for you?" she asked.

"Young lady I am shocked." He said in mock insult holding a hand to his chest. "Now why would I want anything out of this? Just remember one thing, never run from your problems, dear; it can lead you to trouble."

'Oh, I have wanted this for so long. And he's just giving it to me! But should I trust him?"

Before she could question herself anymore, he reached over and shook his hand.

"Yes, a pleasure doing business with you." Dr. Facilier said evilly.

Suddenly, the beautiful restaurant scene poofed in a puff of purple smoke.

Tiana felt as though she was spinning, spinning. Flashes of colour flashed before her eyes.

As quickly as it came, it stopped. Tiana opened her eyes. She was back in her room at her home. But how did she get there? A sudden wave of exhaustion rushed before she and she collapsed onto her bed, pulling she covers around her as she drifted off to sleep

On her nightstand was a rough draft o f the menu for tomorrow night's dinner service.

* * *

AN-Well, thank you very much for reading. This is a collaberation fanfiction between myself and Comme Il Faut. Betsuni

One night we were talking and we just came up with the concept and she asked me to write it. I hope the characters are in character, my grammer is good and that you enjoy the story. Reviews would be lovely, if you have the time!


End file.
